The Necklace
by aloette
Summary: The consequences of losing Kagura's diamond necklace, Tohru learns, don't just cost you money. It can cost you your life.


This is my first Fruits Basket fic, so I apoligize if they're kinda OOC. That always seems to be my problem. This an AU fic, by the way.

The beginning may be boring. The ending may be depressing.

(5/11/08): Hrm...I somehow deleted this, so I'm just repost it here.

* * *

Honda Tohru was really just a simple girl. All the people who knew her said that she always worked hard and asked for little, if anything. She was orphaned while only a teenager, but her friends said that it made her only stronger.

Her will never shook, even when matters seemed hopeless. This would have been the case with her school studies, and her classmates sometimes couldn't bear to watch it – her failure was almost certain, but she worked down to the last effort. But that only drew more people to her; they were drawn by that effervescent atmosphere around her.

Honda Tohru never saw herself as a beauty. She called herself plain and ordinary, but not many people saw it that way. Her looks were not flashy or outright glamorous, but it was radiant in its own way. She was beautiful by being herself, that comforting smile and optimism that seemed to shine from her.

And Honda Tohru was kind, always with a small word for everyone, be it a stranger she just met or a long-time friend. She was the type of person who put others before her, and it touched the hearts of others, and suddenly, she became more beautiful.

She passed through life, taking everything in. She cherished all people she met and knew, and lived life to the fullest.

When she passed through the expensive shopping district, her eyes never strayed onto a shop window. She was the type of person who only accepted gifts because it made the giver happy. The frugality that she lived her life might have been considered as harsh to others, but Tohru never saw it that way. She seemed to think that expensive goods were too good for her, and she would ruin it somehow, though not too many people agreed with that too.

But Honda Tohru was still a woman, still subject to the cravings of a wealthy and luxurious lifestyle. Sometimes, when she was at her apartment by herself, she would daydream. Her imagination became vivid and detailed as she imagined beautiful gowns and sparking jewels, from diamonds to emeralds to pearls. She could imagine it all, but when she reached for it, it disappeared, like as elusive grasp.

Then Tohru would feel ashamed, thinking that she didn't appreciate how good her life already was. She had a steady job and her own apartment. She was financially secure and she was happy.

And shaking those vain thoughts out of her head, Tohru got up. When she looked at the clock, she realized that she would late for her first appointment of the day. And she decided to skip breakfast (she could get something to eat on the way there) and she raced out of her apartment towards the subway.

Tohru had never imagined an education beyond high school. Her promise to her mother had been fulfilled – that she would graduate from high school – but she had seen herself working after that to support herself.

Her homeroom teacher saw much more than that. Mayu secretly admitted to herself that although Tohru was not the best student, there was a future better than working as janitor or a minimum-wage worker. The schools that she would get into would be lower rated, but she also saw that Tohru could make this world a better place.

At one of her career counseling sessions, Mayu had laid out an idea for Tohru. Tohru, of course, was flattered and immediately began by saying that she was not smart enough and she did not have the talent. But Mayu persisted, and eventually, Tohru came to see it the same way as Mayu.

So Tohru went to college and got her degree, although it was very hard for her. And Tohru found a career that she could do with out getting out of her comfort zone. It was perfect for her, just as Mayu had said, and at the age of twenty-five, after several internships and job applications, Tohru became a counselor.

Tohru worked in the branch of family therapy, but mainly in the marriage department. For a young woman who had yet been married, Tohru surprisingly excelled at this. Although Mayu had originally discouraged marriage, saying it was "sensitive" topic, Tohru had gone ahead with it anyway.

Maybe it was because Tohru wanted to see how her own parents had managed marriage. Despite all the odds – age difference, youth – Honda Katuya and Kyoko had become a loving and tender couple. Tohru never really knew her father, and maybe becoming a counselor was her way of understanding him. Maybe it was through the stories she had heard from her mother that led her to believe that her parents were the ideal husband and wife.

But in any case, Tohru found that she loved her profession. She was perfectly at ease at talking with people from different situations. Nothing was ever too awkward for her, and Tohru always found a way to make that person's day. It filled her heart with joy, and that was good enough for Tohru.

On this day, Tohru's first appointment was with a man who had recently divorced. Tohru had been shocked when she saw that the man was the same age as her. During the ten-minute subway trip to her office, Tohru silently prayed that she would be able to understand and to guide this young man properly. It was her daily routine.

Her first impression of him was that he was angel. He had deep comprehending eyes that seemed to gaze into her soul and stylish hair that he ever so often flicked out of his eyes. He seemed annoyed being here, but Tohru gulped down her worries, concentrating on starting a conversation with the man.

His name was Sohma Yuki, a name that Tohru briefly remembered seeing more than once in the newspaper. He was a businessman, and also one of the members of the prestigious Sohma family. As the conversation became more natural and less awkward, Tohru found out that his older brother was the famous designer, Sohma Ayame. Yuki slowly seemed more comfortable and he even smiled at Tohru once, making her blush like a schoolgirl.

_What is this feeling? _For a moment,Tohru found herself talking and smiling forcefully while she heard his story.

He was here after his divorce with a girl through an arranged marriage. Ignoring Tohru's initial amazement that such things still happened, Yuki talked about how he had hated it. There was no love, no feelings, and how could there be a marriage when there was no love? Sure, the girl was beautiful and rich, but he always secretly hated her. His family benefited from this, but did he?

"Honda-san, I have a question for you."

"Ah-yes?"

"What is love?"

After two years, Yuki had enough of the girl he had been set up with, and he managed to get a divorce. But he was forced to go through this "counseling" as part of the deal on the divorce terms.

"I think love has many meanings and its different for everybody. Everybody…has their own interpretation."

"Then…what is your interpretation, Honda-san?"

"Eh? Well, I think that love…is the final stage of happiness. There must be love to be happy. Finding love doesn't have to be in a person, but no matter what, love is very special."

It was the first of many visits, and not all of them at her office. And over time, their relationship became love. He loved the way she smiled and giggled at him. He found it innocent and refreshing. She loved the way his eyes seemed so understanding and how he carried himself with poise and grace. His regality was a sharp contrast from the clumsy her, but it somehow fit their image.

They were married two years later, at a modest ceremony at Tohru's request. She had married into a wealthy family, but she took it for granted. She also eventually met each and every unique character in the Sohma family.

For the first time in her life, Tohru was exposed to the wealth that high-class society had. She still clung to her frugal ways, but oh, how her eyes widened at the sight of Kisa, one of the many beauties in the family. Kisa always dressed like the lady of society she was, in dresses that seemed beautiful in its own simple way. Sometimes, she wore a diamond ring, and it always sparkled in the daylight. It never failed to make Tohru faint with delight to see Kisa – she was just so beautiful.

But out of all the family members she met, her closet friend was Sohma Kagura, who, like her, had married into the family. Her husband was called Kyo, who had an intense rivalry with Yuki for some reason. He always seemed to be fired up whenever he saw Yuki, who in turn thoroughly ignored him. Once, they had begun fighting in the main house, which scared Tohru. But she was told by Kagura that this was normal, something they had done all through life.

And Tohru was so happy, believing herself to be the luckiest girl in the world. She was so very much in love with Yuki, and he with her. But they went through some troubles in their third year of marriage.

Yuki was a businessman, and as he lived, as he called it, "a risky lifestyle." At one moment he might be managing a successful business, but the next moment, that business could be bankrupt. Tohru understood the terrible stress he went through everyday, and she was always there to give him her complete support. Lately, they were beginning to lose money, but Tohru wasn't aware of this. Yuki always managed to cover everything up.

She didn't see the red numbers he had to add up. She didn't see the devastating look on his face when a product flopped on the market. Yuki had managed to pay the money by borrowing from the family. Although he hated doing it, there was no other way.

Life, at the moment, seemed depressing to him, but it was quite different for Tohru.

Her career was blossoming, and she was getting more and more clients. On her off days, she stayed with Kagura, and they sometimes went out. They were in Kagura's room, talking, when Tohru learned about the party.

Tohru hadn't been to any parties yet, but this party was an exception. It was the New Year's Banquet at the main Sohma house. Such a grand affair came only once every few years when everyone was doing well. For anyone outside of the family, it would have been near impossible to get an invitation.

"What are you going to wear?" Kagura asked, spreading out at least twenty dresses around her room. "Help me pick one."

"I-I don't know. I don't have that many clothes to choose from, but I'll be glad to help you pick something, Kagura-san," Tohru replied.

"What? You mean Yun-chan never buys anything for you?" Yun-chan was Kagura's favorite nickname for Yuki.

"Well, it's not like that. Yuki is almost too kind to me…I just can't take advantage of his kind offers of buying me clothes. It's too much."

"What are you saying, Tohru? We're _supposed_ to have good clothes. It would be embarrassing to have anything less, right?"

"R-right…"

Kagura pouted and surveyed Tohru with a discerning look. She knew that Tohru would be beautiful in almost anything, but she knew that it she said it, Tohru would adamantly deny it. She sighed. "Okay, how about this then: you are going to the party, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then," Kagura shuffled through her many drawers and took out a necklace, "take this. You don't have a lot of jewelry anyway, and it'll help brighten you up."

It was a diamond necklace, and its value was definitely high, Tohru was sure. It was beautiful, but it was with a shy smile that she said, "Oh, I couldn't Kagura-san. It's…too nice."

Kagura shuffled around a bit nervously, but Tohru did not notice. "Why not? You're just borrowing it. No harm in that, right?"

"Well…I guess not."

"Oh, Tohru." Kagura took Tohru's hands in hers. "It will make me very happy."

Tohru backed off a bit. "Then…okay. If it's alright."

With a sigh of relief, Kagura placed her hands on her hips and said, "Good! Put it on right now."

"Right now? But I couldn't."

Taking the necklace from her and clasping it around Tohru's slender neck, Kagura said, "Oh, Tohru. You're just too humble." Then she stood back and looked at her. "You see, it's perfect for you. Take it."

"Um…thank you, Kagura-san. I'll be sure to return it to you after the party."

Kagura waved her away. "It's nothing. See you then."

* * *

Ten days later, Tohru nervously eyed herself in the mirror. Today was the day of the party, and Tohru hope that she would fit in and not look too shabby.

Yuki had said she looked fine, but he always said that, and besides, lately he looked more worn out and tired. But when Tohru asked him about it, he would purposely begin a new conversation.

But today, Yuki seemed to regain his former self. He smiled warmly at Tohru, and he held his hand out for her, which she accepted.

The party was simply magnificent. All the invitees were dressed impeccably, and they all were people Tohru regularly heard about.

She saw Ayame, the famous designer who also happened to be Yuki's older brother. He was there with his wife, a woman who, it turned out, was also a fashion designer. She was very kind, and whenever she saw a young woman, her eyes would brighten up, and she would say something about "dressing up." Ayame would just laugh.

She saw Kisa, who was there with a young man. It turned out that they were fiancées, and the marriage was an arranged one between two rival families. However, Kisa and her fiancée, Hiro, had truly fallen in love, and Tohru likened their love to that of Romeo and Juliet's. It was quite romantic.

She saw the famous author, Sohma Shigure, whose novels she had never read but heard about. It was probably good that she didn't read it, as his novels were rather imfamous. He was there with a young woman with dark shoulder length hair.

And she saw the famous model, Sohma Rin, who was there with her current boyfriend, a man with both black and white hair called Hatsuharu. He had a habit of sneaking up on Yuki, and it turned out they were childhood friends.

It overwhelmed Tohru – she hadn't imagined that there were so many famous people from this one family, and she briefly wondered whether it was something in the water.

She was so busy watching the other beautiful people that she didn't notice all the praise and words said about _her_. She didn't hear the remarks about her beauty and her smile. She didn't hear all the "Your wife is so charming" comments said to Yuki, but she did see his face turn a slight red, which she assumed was from the wine.

She danced. She danced like she had never danced before, since Tohru was normally a shy person. Everyone found her to be a refreshing young woman, and they all talked into the night. And when they tired of talking, they would dance some more.

The party was over at around three in the morning, and Tohru said her sleepy goodbyes to Kagura and Kisa and everyone else. Tohru was about to return the necklace to Kagura then, but drowsiness overtook her.

_I'll return it tomorrow._

Upon returning home, Yuki went to sleep immediately, leaving Tohru to gaze at herself in the mirror for one last time. She slowly undressed, knowing that another party like this was not going to come for a long time.

Her shawl fell to the ground, and Tohru bent down to pick it up. She didn't want it to be dirty, and that was when she noticed something.

The necklace was gone.

Her first reaction was panic, and she searched herself to see if maybe the necklace had gotten stuck somewhere. It was not to be case, and Tohru's second reaction was to search around the house.

Retracing her steps, Tohru searched the bedroom and the living room. There was not trace of the necklace.

Then she slowly opened the front door to their apartment where the cold wind bit at her face. Tohru slowly eyed the night, her eyes scanning the ground on the lookout of any sparkle.

But no sparkle was to be found.

It was shock. It was disappointment. It was shame.

_Why?_

She crumpled to the floor without bothering to close the door. The tears were coming and Tohru cried.

_When did it happen?_

She couldn't believe that she been such an idiot. She couldn't believe that she done something so foolish and so irresponsibly. The tears flowed, gathering in her dress.

Lifting her head up towards the ceiling, Tohru felt like the world had swallowed her up.

Sohma Yuki was not an early bird. He wasn't the type of person to wake up in the morning, and it wasn't until ten in the morning until he got up.

He noticed that Tohru was gone, that her side of the bed was untouched, the sheets still nicely folded.

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. That was when he felt the breeze. _Why is it so chilly in the morning?_ He finished brushing his teeth and walked into the living room.

The sight that he saw left him gone with words.

The front door was slightly open.

The stained wood floor.

A sleeping Tohru.

_Tohru?_ He wasn't sure why she was sitting on the ground there. She was so still. Was she sleeping? The morning grogginess was still there, and it wasn't until a moment later until–

"Tohru!"

Yuki's voice cut through the silence of the room, and Tohru tilted her heard towards him. Her eyes and nose were red.

"Y-Yuki?"

"What happened? Why are you here? Why is the door open? Why--"

"I'm sorry…" Tohru began crying again. "I'm so sorry…"

Panic struck Yuki, but he managed to think clearly. He closed the door and picked up Tohru to bring her to their bedroom.

She was swallowed down her tears by the time they got there. He set her down on the bed, and she lay there, silent.

Although Yuki didn't know what had caused Tohru's pain, he knew that it must have been something horrible. When she woke up, he'd talk to her.

Right now, listening to her breathing was only thing that kept Yuki from going crazy.

* * *

"The necklace. I l-lost a necklace," Tohru said the next day.

"A necklace? That's it?" Yuki replied, relieved. "That's not too bad, right?"

"No! It…it was Kagura-san's. It was her diamond necklace."

"D-diamond?" Yuki's face suddenly went slightly pale. Mentally, he counted up what money they had. It wasn't much, since business wasn't going well lately.

"Yes. It was very beautiful. It h-had…a…lot of diamonds…too." Her voice went down to a whisper, her eyes downcast.

But then she somehow gained her will back and she jumped up and said, "I'll replace it! I'll use my own money to pay for it!"

"Tohru! I can't let you do that! We'll pay for it together."

"B-but…I can't let Yuki that."

His eyes gazed into her worried ones, and it softened her. "I know you can't, but that's what you will do."

And that was that.

Yuki brought out his entire inheritance and other life savings. Tohru, though she did not have an inheritance, brought out her money made from work.

Later that day, they went to all the major jewelry shops around Tokyo to see if they had that same diamond necklace. Since Tohru did not have the necklace's case, they had to go through the stores carefully.

Two days later, they found a necklace with almost the same resemblance as the former necklace. It was priced at an astonishing ninety million yen.

Tohru almost fainted. Yuki widened his eyes and tried to stay calm.

They managed to bring the price down to eighty million, and they explained their situation. The agreement was that if they found Kagura's necklace by the end of the month, they could sell the necklace back to the store for a lower price.

That necklace was given to Kagura, who did not notice the difference, Tohru noted with relief. She couldn't bring herself to tell her friend about the lost necklace.

Needless to say, the couple incurred heavy debts. Yuki did not inform his family nor did he borrow from them. The end of the month came, but the necklace was not to be found.

Yuki sold their apartment and they moved out to a much smaller rented room. Tohru continued to work, but she also worked at other part-time jobs. She found herself working at places she would have worked at if after high school had she not gone to college.

And as if they were not unfortunate enough, the economy went into the recession that had been feared for years.

Yuki was desolate, and he was forced to work at many jobs, despite his somewhat weak condition.

It wasn't that bad in the beginning. Yuki and Tohru found that there were other ways to be happy, and they fell even more in love.

But at night, Tohru would sigh as she thought of that night years ago, when she had been so happy and had been so praised. The memory was so distant, but Tohru tried to be happy nonetheless.

Seven years passed, and the appearance of Tohru changed drastically. She looked much older than she was; her hands were calloused. She had stopped counseling after two years, realizing that she could not help her patients. She had become more distracted, more melancholy. She had decided that she was unfit to be giving advice when her own life was in shambles.

However, the pain was over. Tohru could say that she and Yuki's debt had been finally paid, down to the last yen.

One day, she was out walking for some fresh air, when she saw a beautiful woman with a child in a stroller.

It was Kagura.

Her eyes brightened up. Now that it was over, it was all right to tell, right? She raced towards her friend.

"Kagura-san! How are you?" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Huh? I'm sorry…" Kagura glanced up and down at the poorly dressed, middle-aged woman. "I don't recognize you."

"It's me: Tohru!"

"Tohru?" Kagura widened her eyes. "What happened to you? You were gone for years! What happened?"

"I have so much to tell you, Kagura-san. I'm so sorry about it. But I want to tell you something. Do you remember that necklace that you let me borrow?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well…I lost it. I'm sorry for that."

"You lost it? But you returned it!"

"It was a replacement."

"Wait...so you bought me a new diamond necklace?"

"Y-yes."

"A real one? Is that why you were gone? Could it be that you were paying for it?"

"Yes," Tohru was happy to be able to say. It made all her labor worth it.

"Oh Tohru!" Kagura took Tohru's rough calloused hands into her own soft ones. "But…that necklace was a fake! It could only have been worth ten thousand yen at the most!"


End file.
